Vampire Psychology
Vampire Psychology is an acquired ability that is attributed to vampires. When a human becomes a vampire; all of their natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within them forever. Though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a vampire is made; his interests, dislikes and personality is permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a vampire; his or her passion is magnified which allows him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a vampire; thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is a vampire's outlook on the world. Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for the prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Once a vampire falls in love, that feeling never fades and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable and usually end because of internal violence. It is possible for a vampire to fall in love after he'd been turned and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent vampire trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a vampire loses his mate, he/she never recovers from it. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus. The second bonding force and one that is able to keep a large coven stable is ambition. Vampires are competitive by nature and some vampires have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. The third and rarest bonding force is the vampire conscience. Very few vampires are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of vampire life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Vampires who live this way are sometimes referred to as vegetarians. Animal blood is unappealing to vampires and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Vampires are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong and family-style union. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids